


Silence

by Aoife



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://crystaldrake.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://crystaldrake.livejournal.com/"><b>crystaldrake</b></a> for <a href="http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/"><b>femslash_land</b></a>'s Trick or Treat Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://crystaldrake.livejournal.com/profile)[**crystaldrake**](http://crystaldrake.livejournal.com/) for [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/)'s Trick or Treat Challenge.

The silence was so thick and heavy on the jet that JJ wanted to scream.

Emily had seen Will touch her and now she was pulling away. Giving up on them.

She had run out of words. Her, the media _co-ordinator_ had run out of words. Words that were normally her friends. Her weapons - her tools to corral journalists and the public. Words that she'd used to save lives and words that had given them the last clue to find an unsub.

So she sat in the silence that was killing her, and wondered if next time, she should lean into the touch.

The jet landed.

JJ swallowed, and stood up. Promptly tripping over Spencer's bag and falling into Emily, who caught her, and just like that, the words came tumbling back …


End file.
